1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable adapter device with multiple connectors, and more particularly, to a rotatable adapter device with multiple connectors having a transforming function, that is more convenient and avoids the signal lines from becoming intertwined when a device is electrically connected with the adapter device with multiple connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional signal line 80 is electrically connected to an electronic device, generally the plug 81 of one end of the signal line (see FIG. 7) is inserted into a corresponding socket of the electronic device. The signal line 80 and the electronic device are electrically connected to each other via the plug 81 which is connected to a socket. However, the plug 81 of one end of the signal line 80 and the socket of the electronic device often have different standards and types. So when the plug 81 is electrically connected to the socket through the adapter 82, with only a single standard and type, it is inconvenient for the user.
Because of the above defects, many adapter devices with multiple adapters have been developed. The main body 91 of the adapter device 90 has a socket and multiple plugs 92 (FIG. 8). The plug 92 has many different kinds of standards and types, and the plug 92 and the socket on the main body 91 are electrically connected to each other. Thus, the plug 94 of one end of the signal line 93 is correspondingly inserted into the socket of the adapter device 90 to electrically connect the signal line 93 to the adapter device 90. Furthermore, a suitable plug 92 on the adapter device 90 could be inserted selectively into the socket of the electrical device 95, electrically connecting the signal line 93 to the electronic device 95 through the adapter device 90. However, between the socket and the plug 92 of the adapter device 90 is a fixed structure. If the selection plug 92 of the adapter device 90 is placed near to the signal line 93, the signal line 93 impedes the plug 92 of the adapter device 90 and the socket of the electrical device 95 from being inserted into their respective sockets, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art has some drawbacks that could be improved upon. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.